The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viburnum plicatum. The new Viburnum will hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘JWW 5’. ‘JWW 5’ is a new cultivar of deciduous shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar is the result of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new cultivar of Viburnum plicatum that is pink flowering with an upright plant habit.
The new cultivar arose from a cross made by the Inventor in Barmstedt, Germany in spring of 2009 between Viburnum plicatum ‘JWW1’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,326) as the female parent and Viburnum plicatum ‘Pink Beauty’ (not patented) as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘HJWW5’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in spring of 2011.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in June of 2011 in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.